Ne me quitte pas
by judepom
Summary: ONE SHOT . Au cœur des plus sombres temps de la guerre, un couple fait face à ses doutes et à ses angoisses. L'amour protège t il de tout ? Slash. HarryDrago. Ecrit comme une pièce de théatre. Song fic.


**Auteur : ** Judepom

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating** : M (c'est un slash, mais pas de scène de sexe explicite) **Beta reader** : une amie 

**Genre** : Romance/drame

**Résumé : **ONE-SHOT . Au cœur des plus sombres temps de la guerre, un couple fait face à ses doutes et à ses angoisses. L'amour protège t il de tout ? Slash. Harry/Drago. Ecrit comme une pièce de théatre. Song fic : chanson de Jacques Brel qui collait bien à mes yeux aux côté passionnel, un peu violent et compulsif de l'amour de ces deux hommes.

Bonne lecture

0000000000000000000000

Ne me quitte pas 

0000000000000000000000

_12, Place Grimmauld._

_Un soir de décembre_

_Harry, 20 ans, est dans sa chambre au dernier étage de la maison._

_Il fait froid au dehors. La neige tombe et recouvre lentement la pelouse du jardin._

_Les rayons de la pleine lune sont la seule source de lumière dans la pièce._

_Harry est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, les yeux durs, froids._

_Il attend l'homme de sa vie, celui qui a trahi son camp et à rejoint les forces du Bien, celui à qui il doit annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle qui va détruire tout ce qu'il a tenté de construire en ses temps terribles de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort._

_Ses mains sont moites mais il est résigné et déterminé._

_Il ne flanchera pas._

_Il le sauvera._

_Il se sacrifiera pour le sauver._

_C'est ce qu'il a fait toute sa vie avec tout le monde, alors ce sera encore plus facile de la faire pour l'homme qu'il aime._

_Un bruit de pas se fait entendre._

_Quelqu'un dans les escaliers._

_Les bruits se rapprochent et la poigné de la porte tourne lentement._

_Drago apparaît sur le seuil, la lèvre ensanglanté et un œil au beurre noir sur son visage fatigué._

_Harry accourt auprès de lui._

Harry : Dray ! Qu'est qui s'est passé ? _(il l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit)_

Drago : Une mauvaise rencontre à la sortie du Chaudron Baveur. J'étais avec Tonks et Kingsley quand toutes les lumières de la rue se sont éteintes et on a été attaqué par deux Mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux était Pettigrew, j'ai reconnu sa voix de souris. _(Soupire et enlève son blouson avec l'aide de Harry)_

H : t'es blessé ? _(inquiet et sérieux, sa main sur l'épaule de Drago)_

D : nan, j'ai juste reçu un Stupéfix que j'ai évité en allant me crasher contre un mur. Tonks et Kingsley sont OK . En fait je crois que les deux Mangemorts étaient complètement pétés. Ils sentaient le Whisky pur feu à trois mètres. Ils ont transplanés quand ils ont vu qu'on étaient prêts à se battre pour de bon.

H : je descends chercher de la glace pour ton œil.

D : Merci.

_Harry sort de la pièce et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec de la glace dans une petite serviette de bain Il la tend à Drago qui l'applique sur son œil._

D : et toi, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? _(poussant un soupir de soulagement sous l'effet de la glace)_

H : une lettre _(détournant son regard vers la Lune)_

D : de qui ?

H : de Lui.

_Drago lève les yeux vers Harry. Celui ne le regardant toujours pas, il se lève et le rejoint à la fenêtre. Il pose sa main sur son épaule._

D : de Lui ? tu plaisantes ! Depuis quand ce salaud t'envoie des lettres ? ce sont des lettres d'amour j'espère ! _(il rigole)_

_Harry ne rit pas et se retourne vers lui les sourcils froncés._

H : c'est une lettre à propos de toi.

D : (_arrêtant de rire, surpris)_ de moi ?

H : Il sait, Drago.

D : _(pâlissant)_ pour nous deux ?

_Harry hoche la tête en signe d'approbation .Drago s'assieds sur le lit, soupire, puis revient vers Harry. _

_Il le prend dans ses bras et dit doucement : _

D : tant pis. Il aurait fini par l'apprendre tôt ou tard. On s'en fout de ce qu'il pense. Il aime pas les homos ? Tant pis pour sa gueule ! On baisera sur sa tombe pour le faire chier !

H : _(sérieux) _ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça Drago. Ton père est au courant et il veut te déshériter. Il dit que tu es contre nature, que tu es malade et veut t'envoyer en restructuration psychologique à Ste Mangouste.

D : _(énervé) _qu'il vienne me chercher !

H : non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est fini Drago.

_Le blond se retourne, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait, un masque de colère et de tristesse infinie sur son visage._

D : _(murmurant) _t'as pas le droit …

H : on arrête nous deux. C'est trop dangereux. _(il détourne son regard mais sa voix reste ferme)_. Voldemort a dit qu'il allait te traquer car tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Donc on arrête.

C'est déjà arrangé avec Dumbledore : tu pars demain matin dans un lieu secret pour te faire oublier pour au moins six mois.

D : (_murmurant)_ tu peux pas me faire ça Harry. Tu peux pas nous faire ça…. _(il s'assieds de nouveau sur le lit, ses yeux plein de larmes contrastant avec sa colère intérieure) _

_(se levant, parlant fort et violemment) _t'as pas le droit ! je suis pas ton jouet. Tu peux pas décider à ma place ! JE décide de ma vie. Et JE décide que je t'aime ! tu vas nous détruire. Putain…(_sa voix faiblit) _t'étais le seul truc qui me faisait tenir…l'espionnage, ma vie secrète, les morts, les blessés, la guerre, tout ça, ça me tue …et toi tu me l'enlèves. La seule personne que j'aime…tu me l'enlèves….

_Drago s'effondre sur le sol dans la pénombre, la tête entre les mains. Harry reste à la fenêtre, le corps incapable de bouger, l'âme meurtrie de blesser l'homme qu'il aime._

_Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus complet puis Drago se lève violemment_.

D : tu sais quoi ? tu veux me détruire ? hé ben, t'as gagné !

_Et il sort de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_Harry regarde la lune en entendant le bruit des pas de Drago s'évanouir dans l'escalier._

« Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas »

_le Cœur serré, Harry se répète sans cesse la phrase du philosophe français La Rochefoucauld : « On est jamais si malheureux qu'on le croit, ni si heureux qu'on l'avait espéré ». et plus il la répète, plus elle semble ne plus avoir de sens, comme si elle disparaissait , enfouie sous l'océan uniforme de sa tristesse._

_Les minutes s'écoulent doucement. Une heure passe._

_Il est sorti de sa torpeur par le bruit violent de la porte qui s'ouvre._

_Drago est de retour, une bouteille de Vodka à moitié pleine à la main_.

_Il s'avance vers Harry et lui murmure dans l'oreille._

D : jt'e laisserais pas faire, tu sais. Tu peux pas me rayer de ta vie comme ça.

H : Dray, tu pues l'alcool. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Et de toute façon tu sas bien que j'ai raison. Nous séparer est la meilleure solution, du moins pour l'instant.

D : _(hurlant et brandissant sa bouteille vers Harry) _Raison ? c'est la Raison qui te dit de détruire ton bonheur ? c'est pas de la raison ça Harry, c'est de la folie !

_Harry ne répond pas. Il se sent piégé. Il aimerait bien que tout soit facile, qu'il puisse rester avec Drago, mais c'est impossible._

_Sa tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde et en particulier ceux qu'il aime reprend le dessus et il se résigne._

_Il n'a pas le droit au bonheur._

_Sa mission le lui défend. Il doit être fort. Peut être qu'après la guerre il pourra vivre comme il l'entend, mais pas maintenant._

_Il doit se sacrifier._

D : _(doucement_) t'es mazo mon vieux…. Tu peux pas passer ton temps à vouloir sauver les autres car tu finiras par te perdre toi même. Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es. Tu es Harry Potter, le sauveur de l'Humanité, alors que tu pourrait être juste toi. Le toi que j'aime.

H : _(se retournant vers lui)_ tu sais pas combien ça me coûte de t'annoncer ça. J'en ai marre aussi de cette situation. Je voudrais juste être avec toi. Mais c'est pas possible Dray.

_Drago avale une nouvelle gorgé de vodka._

D : je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir la paix, un monde sans menace. Je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir la sérénité, Harry. Je voudrais t'offrir l'oubli, l'oubli de ces heures, qui tuaient parfois, à coups de pourquoi, le cœur du bonheur…

Oui, Harry, pourquoi ? pourquoi décides tu à ma place ? si on me donnais le choix aujourd'hui entre la tombe et la fuite, je choisirais la tombe. Je choisirais la mort car je ne peux te fuir Harry car tu es la partie la plus douce de moi même.

_Harry détourne de nouveau son regard qui est désormais voilé de larmes. Il voit la Lune et voudrais qu'ils s'envolent tout les deux, loin de cette réalité macabre, de cette séparation implacable._

« Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras roi  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas »

_Drago se lève et va aux côtés de Harry. Il le prend dans ses bras le serre fort comme pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas, comme pour qu'il se fonde en lui, qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un._

D : _(murmurant)_ je suis le seul. Le seul qui te comprend, qui sait ce que tu vois, ce que tu vis ? depuis deux ans, je suis ta raison aux choses, ton tout, tu me l'as dit.

H : (_la voix serrée)_ je sais… 

D : tu le pense toujours ?

H : oui. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Depuis la mort de Sirius, de Ron, tu es mon tout.

D : alors pourquoi tu veux m'éloigner ?

H : je veux te protéger c'est différent.

_Harry prend la bouteille des mains de Drago et en avale une gorgée._

_Drago passe sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et l'embrasse sur la joue._

H : toi qui me comprends, tu dois savoir que j'ai toujours perdu les personnes auxquelles je m'attachais. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. Si je te perd, je ne continue pas cette fois. _(il embrasse Drago doucement, en effleurant ses lèvres, et le goût de la Vodka se mêle à celui de leurs larmes)_

D : je sais exactement comment tu fonctionnes Harry. On vit ensemble depuis deux ans. Je sais ce que tu manges au petit déjeuner, ce que tu penses quand Snape débarque pour une réunion de l'Ordre mais ne reste pas pour dîner, et aussi ce que tu ressens quand tu me regardes dormir la nuit.

H : tu es au courant de ça ?_(il sourit)_

D : oui, car nous avons un langage à nous.(_ils s'embrassent à nouveau et Drago caresse le dos de Harry lentement)_

« Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras  
Je te parlerai  
De ces amants-là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs cœurs s'embraser  
Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas »

_Harry et Drago sont enlacés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils contemplent le ciel, et cette nuit qui passe trop vite._

D : je ne partirais pas Harry. Rien ne me retient ici à part toi. Tu sais bien que je suis faible. Je ne continuerais pas mon travail dans l'Ordre sans toi. Le feu de mon amour pour toi ne peut s'éteindre car il est toute ma vie…

H : ne dis pas ça …

D : ne me quitte pas.

_Quelques minutes s'écoulent._

D : tu te souviens, il y a huit mois, à la bataille de Glasgow. Tu étais blessé à la jambe droite et je t'ai porté jusqu'à un Portoloin pour te ramener à la maison. Tu étais quasi inconscient mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on vive l'instant présent, sans regarder au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit sauf celui du souffle de l'autre. Et que si on se retrouvait en même temps tous les deux dans l'au delà, ce serait un beau cadeau du destin que de ne pas être séparés.

C'est ça que je veux : qu'on oublie tout le reste quand on est ensemble.

H : (riant à travers ses larmes) oui je me souviens. J'étais stone ce soir là…mais j'avais raison aussi ce soir là …

D : ça vaut pour tous les soirs.

H : je me sens vivant dans tes bras Dray. Excuse moi d'avoir décidé à ta place, mais j'ai trop l'habitude de prendre tout le monde en charge, de tout porter.

D : ce soir c'est moi qui te porte.

_Drago soulève Harry dans ses bras et le dépose sur le lit. Il le déshabille lentement, ponctuant l'opération de baisers, et celui ci se glisse sous les couvertures. Drago enlève son pantalon et rejoint Harry. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre : _

H : au fond de moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai besoin de toi.

D : je sais. J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

H : Ne me quitte pas…

"On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
D'un ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux  
Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de blé  
Qu'un meilleur avril  
Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas"

"Ne me quitte pas  
Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas."

_Cette nuit encore, Harry se réveille et regarde Drago dormir, un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais._

_Leurs doigts s'enlacent, leurs cœurs s'emmêlent, leurs âmes s'embrassent et le monde au dehors s'embrase._

00000000000000000

**Note** : laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait (sauf les flames je ne les lis pas). La chanson est bien évidemment celle de Jacques Brel. Merci monsieur pour ces paroles inoubliables et intemporelles.


End file.
